Last Hope
by Lunerpet
Summary: This is my first Request fic so I hope I don't mess up,upon finding a strange machine the Team is thrown into a horrific future were the rules for Survival has changed and not for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a request from DinoFreakUSA there is a few OC's in this but all the Characters are still the same so don't worry, also I do not own T.U.F.F Puppy Butch Hartman does (that mad genius) enjoy**

"Dudley watch your aim!" the female agent shouted, she and her partner had cornered the Doom agents in a warehouse and was now shooting up the place "sorry Kitty!" her partner shouted trying to speak over the sound of bullets flying past them.

Kitty stood up and shot a few rounds and she saw they were right under a walkway, she duck back down "Dudley shoot the walkway!" Dudley nodded and leaped out of cover, He fired at the weak points and the walkway fell on top of the bad guys.

"you lose again SnapTrap" the female agent said as she cuffed the rat, a monitor showing the face of in old man wheeled over to the two crime fighters "great job Agents you two foiled his plans for world domination once again" her partner who was a white dog had a huge grin, "all in a day's work Chief."

soon a sweep team went in to look for any hidden doomsday weapons, after they combed the second floor of the warehouse they called out to them "Chief we found something" they followed the agent to the back and saw a large gun but the agents were over to what looked like a giant wall but when they pulled the tarp off it revealed a big ring like object.

"Keswick what is that?" the Chief asked, the scientist had no idea however, as they were talking the female agent noticed her partner reach out and touch it, "Dudley don't touch that!" but it was too late as the machine hummed to life, Dudley stood back "uh my bad."

The Chief shouted "evacuate, run for your lives!" the ring blow up sending a shock wave and then a flash of light.

The female agent awoke several hours later finding herself in the same warehouse but it was older and well rusted, no one else was around, she put her hand up to her ear and activated her phone/com, "Dudley where are you?" all she got was static so she tried the others "Chief, Keswick are you there?" but only static answered.

She sighed "great no signal, well I should get back to HQ everyone's probably waiting for me" she left the warehouse and stopped in her tracks when she got outside, she wasn't in Petropolis anymore, this City was dark and a lot more futuristic, she saw a dome covering the sky and armed robots roaming the streets.

She ducked for cover when she saw the robots, "what the armed robots, where am I" she watched them walk by, she knew there was something wrong her instincts told her so, this place seemed familiar but it wasn't Petropolis, that she knew.

She started walking after the robots were out of sight, there was barely anyone on the streets and the people who were outside were running into buildings at the sight of her, as she walked by a TV store a TV that wasn't destroyed turned showing a silhouette with glowing red eyes.

"citizens of the Thrall, today is a joyous day the last of the puny resistance has fallen there is no need to fear for soon they will be model citizens," the camera zoomed out and showed about ten people in chains, then he spoke again "I Rapture rule this land with an iron fist, yet I am not without a heart I give you people salvation from the outside world and from yourselves all I ask for in return is your complete obedience and these so-called Rebels not only want disorder by terminating the thrall they wish two over throw me, but fear not they too will see that my rule is a necessity."

One rebel spoke "your insane!, you rule with fear and murder anyone who has a mind of his own, you won't get away with this" then some robots grabbed him and walked off, Rapture turned back to the camera as it zoomed back in "obey and survive" and with that the TV turned off.

"Great I'm in a strange city where evil reigns" Kitty said to herself and kept walking she knew that she was no longer in Petropolis and she didn't want to get involved with this civil war but evil had won here, she shook her head trying not to think about it, she needed to find the others, her mind wondered back to the machine, somehow that device acted like a gateway and if it was still functioning then Petropolis was in danger.

As she was walking she spotted a familiar looking lizard dash into an alley "wait was that the Chameleon?" she then pursued him, he ran like there was no tomorrow leaping over fences and pushing trash cans in her way.

Unfortunately for him Kitty was much faster, he jumped on the top of a fence then she jumped on a wall and kicked off of it and with a strong tackle she hit him to the ground and pinned him there, "it is you, how did you get here?"

The Chameleon looked at her in sheer horror "no that's impossible" Kitty just looked at him as if he had finally lost it "please leave me alone" Kitty got off him "whoa calm down Chameleon" the Chameleon got up "okay start talking" the lizard backed into a corner "okay Chameleon just breath close your eyes and she will be gone just like all the other times."

Kitty was more than annoyed "listen you freak I am not in the mood for you going insane" he looked at her "but it's just not possible" Kitty was trying hard not to punch him "look I find myself in a strange city after a big ring like object flashed white, now I'm in some strange city where some guy named Rapture rules with an iron fist so I want answers got it!."

The Chameleon stared at her for a few seconds "all right I'll tell you whatever it is you want but we can't speak here, Follow me" he said as he got up and started walking Kitty didn't trust him but her instincts could tell he knew more about what's going on than she did right now so she followed him.

**ok first chapter is up, sorry this took so long and hope everyone likes this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dudley opened his eyes as he sat up, his vision was blurry from the bright light, as he got to his feet and rubbed his eyes, he saw Keswick on the ground "Keswick you okay?" he asked as he shook him "hey Keswick!" the sudden yell made Keswick jump "I'm awake, I'm awake!"

Keswick got his bearings after glaring at Dudley "where are we?" the Dog just shrugged "well by the look of things this might be Petropolis but I could be wrong" they were not at the warehouse District anymore from the looks of things they were at some kind of park.

Dudley looked around and then realized "hey where are Kitty and the Chief?" Keswick put a hand on his chin to think "Dudley w-what was the last thing you remember?" Dudley thought for a minute "I touched that huge gate-ring thing and then white."

Keswick nodded "well this is only a theory but what if that ring was a gateway to an alternate world and/or future" Dudley looked at him confused for a second then looked like he understood "so like your watch that sent me to an alternate future?"

Keswick was surprised to hear that agent Puppy of all people actually paid attention to an impotent detail like that "t-t-that's right agent Puppy, but that ring was old no one could have recently made it so the question is where did it come from?"

Dudley shrugged again "alternate world or not we need to find the others" as they left the park, four robots spotted them "halt!" they approached the two with guns drawn "Identification papers please" Dudley and Keswick looked at each other then back to the robots.

"identification papers please" Dudley saw some random pedestrian "hey look a jaywalker!" they turned around and gave chase "halt law breaker" Dudley grabbed Keswick and ran for it, two of the robots saw this and gave chase "halt!"

The robots opened fire, Dudley saw a small opening just big enough for them "Keswick slide!" he shouted as he slid though the hole, Keswick jumped through and was grabbed by Dudley around the corner.

They heard a blast and the wall fell apart and the sounds of heavy feet ran past them, after about five minutes they poked their heads out "looks like the coast is clear" they relaxed a bit, Keswick was out of breath, Dudley just looked at him funny "dude your way out of shape."

Keswick took a deep breath "I don't n-normally run from robots" Dudley laughed then got to his feet "alright lets go" when they got back on the street there were holographic wanted posters of the two lining the streets, "wow they work fast."

"halt!" the agent spun around to see about five robots with guns drawn "all unauthorized citizens well be terminated" he turned to Keswick "run I'll hold them off" the scientist nodded and ran off, Dudley jumped at the robots "let's do this!"

Keswick was running as fast as he could but he wasn't watching where he was going and ran right into a robot, this robot however was different from the rest unlike the big bulky red robots they were running from this one was slimmer and almost human like shape and size, it was also colored black, its gun looked like a hand cannon.

A holographic image of a hooded figure appeared on its waist com "capture the Dog…kill the scientist" it lifted its arm cannon and fired, Keswick barely dodged and ran for it only to run into it again, the scientist fell to the floor and tried crawling away, it swiftly put its hands on his head and with a quick jerk snapped his neck, the robot then slinked back into the shadows.

Dudley grabbed a robots gun and shot the last of them "whew, that was not fun" he then ran off in the direction Keswick took off to, there he came across his body, the poor guy felt sick to his stomach "oh god" was all he could say.

He heard a strange light tapping behind him, as he whipped around a black fist punched him right in his chest throwing him back, but Dudley caught himself just in time to dodge another punch from the hooded robot "hey watch it!" he punched at it but its movements were too quick as it spun and kicked him in the chest.

It kept spinning and kicking at him, he barely dodged a few blows it was so fast, "surrender fleshing" it said in a cold voice but it wasn't robotic, it kicked him against a side of a building and its right arm transformed into a gun and put it against his temple.

On its belt appeared an image of another hooded figure "I ordered you to capture not kill him, will you disobey me?" it looked like it wanted to kill him but the robot lowered its gun "I can't disobey" Dudley fell to the ground and tried picking himself up but the robot stepped on his left leg "you won't be going anywhere"

With a loud crunch the agent screamed in pain then passed out, the robot picked him up and left, a few hours later he woke up in a daze, his whole body ached and he could barely keep his eyes open, all he saw before he passed out was two silhouettes looking at him through bars.

Meanwhile Kitty followed the Chameleon down an alleyway "where are we going?" the Chameleon just shushed her and moved over to a wall and pushed in a brick and a door shaped hole revealed itself, he looked over to her "come on" then walked inside.

She hesitantly followed after him, he went and pushed a crate to the side revealing yet another hole just on the floor this time he then went down the hole "Chameleon this better not be a trap or so help me" she said as she jumped down the hole.

When she landed she noticed she was in a big underground base, the whole place was colored in chrome, and there was equipment everywhere, she saw the Chameleon over by a large cycler table, "okay Chameleon start talking."

He pushed a button activating a hologram of the city then he looked over at her, "you said you and your friends found a ring like object that sent you here?" she nodded "yeah just a light and everything has changed."

The Chameleon nodded "that ring must have been a gateway that's the only explanation" Kitty thought about the resent events "so what you're saying is that we were thrown into another world, that's crazy."

The Chameleon sat down on a nearby chair "so that's why you're here" Kitty just looked at him "what do you mean?" the reptile sighed "tell me Katswell what year is it?" she shrugged "well last I checked it was twenty eleven" the reptile looked at her "it's not twenty eleven, its two thousand and twenty one."

Kitty stepped back "ten years!" the chameleon pulled up some files on the holographic map "let me tell you what has happened, ten years ago T.U.F.F lost its best agent" Kitty sat down "what?" he continued "nobody knows how it happened but in my world but your dead" she put her hand up to her mouth with a gasp "so did you-" he her cut her off "no-no I didn't, as I said no one knows how it happened."

"After you died agent Puppy soon became violent, without you I guess he snapped" she was surprised that Dudley would be violent without her, "so where is he now?" Chameleon shrugged "he disappeared after a while, three years after that Rapture appeared and took control making the T.U.F.F building his base."

She didn't know how to take that "what happened to T.U.F.F?" he shook his head "something's are better left forgotten" he saw how hard she was taking this but he continued anyway "he systemically took over the world in just four years."

He waited for a second to see if she wanted to speak, but she was quiet so he spoke again "Bird Brain and I helped with the creation of the rebellion, we tried getting D.O.O.M to join us but Rapture got to them first."

Kitty looked around confused "so where is Bird Brain and what happened to doom?" the Chameleon just sighed "Bird Brain was killed and as for doom, well Rapture created a type of virus that mutates the body, he calls it a cure for those who disobey him."

She stood up "that monster needs to be stopped" he shook his head "it can't be done, he has defeated the rebellion there is no one left to stand in his way" she put her hands on her hips "well what about you, you said yourself your part of the rebellion."

He got angry and turned his chair away from her "I don't even have my molecular transformation suit anymore, besides you would need an army to fight him" Kitty knew that he had a rough time because of Rapture but she didn't think he would just quit.

"Fine then I will fight him alone" he whipped around to face her "are you insane! He's not like the villains you faced before, the things I've seen him do, he's not human" kitty nodded "and that's why I have to do something, I can't forgive a monster like him."

She started to leave when he stopped her "wait you can't go, you don't even have a weapon" she thought about that, unfortunately he was right she didn't have a weapon, but she couldn't back down "yeah I guess your right I don't have one so I'll improvise."

The Chameleon walked over to a locker and pulled out a black almost ninja style suit, and brought it over to her "use this stealth suit" she shook her head "uh thanks but I already have a suit" he grinned "ah but Bird Brain designed this suit with a special magnetic fiber that makes you invisible to electronics."

He put the suit in her hands "I won't be needing it anymore" she looked at the suit then at him "so you really have given up" and with that she left with a plan already forming in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty was alone in this dark future and she knew it so in order to fight an army of robots and brainwashed psychos she needed a plan, and she got an idea with the sheath suit, after changing her cloths, she found a pair of Trifocal Goggles.

Her new look was a black ninja/spy style garb that fit its user quite well, the whole thing was as light as a feather, she picked the Trifocal Goggles up and strapped it around her head then she headed out.

The first thing she needed to do was stop Rapture's limitless supply of robots, she got back on the surface rather quickly, and she could see the Robotics Factory off in the distance, the big neon Sign that spelled Robot Factory was a big help.

She heard some heavy footsteps behind her, she then felt a small tingling sensation just as the hulking robots turned the corner, and they walked right past her as if she wasn't there.

With a big grin Kitty made her way to the factory, she stayed in the shadows avoiding robots and the occasional pedestrian she couldn't trust anyone because they might be brainwashed and she didn't want to risk it.

A robot guard was standing there in front of the factory, if a robot could be bored it would be, nobody was stupid enough to try and break in there, however without warning a clawed hand stabbed in to its robotic eyes, it fell to the ground as soon as Kitty pulled her hand out.

Her claws were dripping the strange blue fluid that gave it life, Kitty then dashed in the shadows and made her way to the wall of the building, she then griped the wall with her claws, and began to climb it, she was surprised that the suit worked as well as it did being made by Bird Brain and all, she got to a window and brought her claws over the glass.

She spun her hand slowly over the glass and made a hole big enough for her to fit through, she gently placed the glass on a pipe near her and went through the hole, she flipped and landed silently, then ducked in to the shadows of the catwalk when she saw a large amount of robot guards below.

She then silently walked to the closest door and went through it, there she found a map of the building, she scanned the map and found the reactor core, she took the map just in case and left the room, she saw the door she needed to pass but there was four robots near the it, even if they couldn't see her they could still hear her.

She saw a platform hanging from the ceiling by ropes, she smiled as she got ready to jump, without hesitation she leaped on the platform and cut each rope, the platform fell on some robots causing the others to leave their post.

As the robots were investigating the fallen platform Kitty dashed into the next room, unfortunately the next room was a wide hallway, each side lining with robots armed to the teeth, she stepped forward as quietly as she could, trying not to make a sound, however Kitty's luck was never very good.

As her foot found the one spot that creaked all eyes turned to her, but they didn't move so she walked down the hallway with robots trying to look for her, soon she saw the door and left, she went on and with little to no trouble.

She was making her way through the factory when she came across a barded window, there were two figures in the room both cloaked so she couldn't see much but she could hear them, "your programming is flawless, yet you almost disobeyed, so we are going check your circuits for any problems."

One cloaked figure laid itself on the work table and the other one left as a droid with eight limbs hovered over to the table, Kitty moved on to the next room, in the room there was more robots of course and the next door had a code lock.

She tried a few buttons but it just read "error" she noticed a robot walk over to the panel so she quickly got out of the way and watched as it punched some keys and the door opened, she used this time to go through.

Kitty found herself in the reactor core control room, she went over to the controls with a smile and started messing with it, and a computer voice was heard over the intercom "reactor core meltdown Initiated."

Kitty then ran for it, as she was moving the cloaked robot she saw earlier stood there staring at her, as she walked past the robot it spoke making her stop "so you break in here, and destroy all of Rapture's machines, and expect to leave here alive."

Kitty tried leaving thinking the robot was crazy talking to itself, but the robot turned and grabbed her "did you really think a stealth suit made by Bird Brain would work on me" Kitty kicked the robot forcing it to let her go "how can a robot see me?" the robot's arm turned into a gun, and it ready it "that's none of your concern."

The robot fired a blast of energy, which she barely dodged "you're not your average enforcer robot are you" the blast had left a hole in the wall, and Kitty noticed it lead to a room close to the entrance, the robot aim again when Kitty jumped through the huge hole and ran for the exit.

The robot however was waiting for her at the entrance, Kitty stopped running "how did you beat me out?" the robot laughed "it was easy, I'm smarter than any fleshing, even you" Kitty looked over and saw the robot she killed earlier and saw it was holding a gun.

"What kind of robot are you?" she asked trying to distract it well she moved closer to the gun, the robot sighed "I suppose I could tell you, I did after all kill your friends" Kitty stopped "what" the robot smiled evilly "what did you think your were the only one from your time here, please."

Kitty shook her head "you're lying" the robot was now amused "it's true, I personally snapped that scientist's neck and broke the dog under my heel" Kitty grabbed the gun and fired at it, the robot laughed as it dodged.

"You'll have to do better than that Katswell" Kitty ducked for cover, and the robot spoke again "my name is KT-40 by the way" the voice came over the intercom again "reactor core meltdown in three minutes"

Kitty and KT-40 rolled out of their cover and fired a couple of shots, then they both dashed to more cover, Kitty noticed KT-40 moved a lot like her, than she heard a sound of something landing, she looked down to see a grenade at her feet.

She ran from the cover but wasn't fast enough, as the force from the grenade pushed her against a wall, she landed and before she could get up KT-40 was already there, it smiled as it pointed it's gun at her "I win" it was Kitty's turn to laugh "oh really, well the battle isn't over yet."

She sweep kicked the robot and jumped oh it bringing her claws down but KT-40 grabbed her hand just in time "reactor core meltdown in one minute" Kitty was overpowering the robot and scratched it's metal plating, KT-40 barley managed to moved her hand so she didn't impale it.

KT-40 back flipped and got to its feet "this has been fun but we will have to continue this at a later date" it than ran off, Kitty heard a low rumble "uh oh time to go" she ran as fast as she could as the whole place blow up.

She duck behind a building and watched her work "well that should stop Rapture's robot army, next I need to free the people under Rapture's control" she felt cold for some reason so she looked at her suit and saw it was torn up from the battle.

Luckily she packed her other suit, so she found a dark alley and changed back she had the admit she felt better in her T.U.F.F suit then in the ninja wannabe garb, she put on her coat and left the alley, she then began to search for the next building.

Meanwhile at Rapture's tower "what! She's in this timeline as well" KT-40 nodded Rapture stood from his throne "so not only Dudley the Chief and Keswick are in my time but so is Kitty, this change's things" KT-40 nodded "master your robot army will take months to build up again, what should we do if she goes after the controlled citizens or the mutants?"

Rapture laughed "there is no question about it she will go after them; it's only a matter of time before she strikes" he took a moment to think "send Caribe to guard the citizens" KT-40 was shocked that he wanted to use Caribe for just one woman.

"But master don't you think Caribe is a bit much?" Rapture glared at KT-40 and it obediently stopped, Rapture walked over to it "sweet Naïve KT-40, never underestimate Kitty or you will pay the price" he walked past it "unleash Caribe, I must question Dudley."


	4. Chapter 4

Rapture walked up to a holding cell. "Hello there, Dudley Puppy." The dog looked up, "So your Rapture I take it?" Rapture glared at him. "Tell me how did you and your friends get here?" Dudley scoffed. "Yeah I'm not telling you anything." Rapture was very annoyed with him. "Tell me or your other friends well face the same fate as the fool scientist."

Dudley smiled "Ha no one else went into this world so that's just an empty threat." It was Rapture's turn to smile "So you don't know?" Dudley looked confused. "know what?" Rapture laughed. "We already have your worlds Chief, and its only a matter of time before we have your Partner."

Dudley swallowed his gasp "Your lying!" Rapture eyed him evilly "Tell you what Dudley, if you tell me how you and your friends got here I will spare you from their fate, or you can die like the rest." Dudley glared at him. "If you hurt Kitty so help me I well hunt you down!" Rapture looked at him with shock. "You have the same eyes." He then walked away, Dudley looked confused. "Same eyes?"

Meanwhile Kitty wasn't surprised when she saw a wanted poster of herself, she did after all blow up Rapture's main supply of robot henchmen. She had a run in with a few more already but she quickly dismantled them before they could call for backup.

Her next objective was to destroy Rapture's Mind Control over the Citizens of Petropolis; fortunately the building was rather easy to spot. Kitty looked at the neon sign that read "Citizen remodeling center." Kitty thought to herself. "Oh come on, he isn't even trying to hide it."

As she walked down the street she noticed more and more people were out of hiding, however, she saw that they were somehow off. She could feel their eyes follow her as she moved past. She watched them in the corner of her eyes.

One stood up from where he was sitting and started to follow her. She kept walking but she knew others had joined him. She needed to lose them if she was going to continue her self appointed mission. So she turned and walked into an alleyway.

The mind controlled group went in the alleyway only to find no one there just an abandoned alleyway. They looked around confused, and they heard a whistle from above. They looked up to see Kitty. With a smile she kicked the old fire escape sending the rusty metal stairs cringing down on the Citizens.

She didn't stick around to see the aftermath. She jumped to another roof, and one after another. She made her way to the remodeling center. When she arrived she noticed that the building was a more like a dome.

She saw some robots patrolling the area and some more leading Citizens inside. She also saw a robot all by itself. With a smile she went towards it, the robot was polishing it's gun when it felt a sharp shock in its back. Kitty pulled out some circuits and ripped open it's back by pulling a robotic spine like object out.

The blue fluid sprayed on her covering her from head to toe. The smell was so unbearable she almost throw up but luckily for her the training at T.U.F.F paid off. She managed to keep it back with a few deep breaths and stern thoughts. She realized that she couldn't stealthily infiltrate the building well smelling like blood mixed in with fuel and who know what else they put in the strange blue fluid.

While looking at the robot she got an idea. She didn't like the idea but she couldn't leave those people to be brainwashed. She hopped in the robot shell and began to patch up the back. A few minutes later she reactivated the robot and got it to move.

The robot picked up its rifle and moved towards the dome. The robots that were guarding the doorway saw the clumsy robot stumble its way towards them. It waved as it tried getting passed them but they put their guns in front of it. "What is your purpose here?" The robot was quiet for a few seconds, then responded. "I have a hole."

They then saw the horrible patch job on its back, and looked at each other then back to the other robot. "You may pass." one of them said. Just as the robot walked in a familiar voice was heard "You there!" The robot turned to see KT-40 approach it.

"I have a new shipment of Citizens to be remodeled and no guards. Take them to the remodeling chamber." The robot stood still for a moment. "Well what are you waiting for? Just go down that hallway and take a right. Be careful though some of those citizens are not ordinary citizens. Are we clear!"

The robot nodded and clumsily walked down the hallway and then turned left. KT-40 sighed."Sometimes I hate my artificial life. I said right not left you over grown servo." The robot came back and fell to the ground. It picked itself up and went right as ordered this time.

KT-40 couldn't help but laugh at the robot. As it watched it go the right way, soon the robot found a door and went inside. There it saw a small group of people two of which it recognized. The Chief and the Chameleon were bound in chains.

When they saw the robot they looked ready to fight and die. "Chameleon and Chief, what are you guys doing here?" they looked at the robot strangely. "How..." it interrupted them "It's me, Kitty!" They looked shocked at first but they both knew that voice.

"Okay guys I'm going to get you all out of here." Kitty said as the robot shell picked up their chains. As they turned to leave KT-40 stood at the doorway. "Bravo robot, your one the only one thats doing its job, ok lets go." KT-40 followed them as they walked to the Chamber.

Kitty needed to think of something and fast. Then, she noticed they were passing by an exit. The robot stopped, making KT-40 stop as well. "What is it?" It pulled out its blaster and shot the chains on the prisoners. "What are you doing!" KT-40 yelled as the robot tackled it. As KT-40 strugled with the robot the Chameleon and the Chief, followed by the other prisoners, ran out of the building.

KT-40 kicked the robot off it "You're so being scraped!" Its arm transformed into a gun and began shooting at the robot. The robot took some hits but managed to pull out its gun and jumped behind a nearby pillar.

The robot shot a few times forcing KT-40 to go into cover. KT-40 sighed. "great I have no choice." It put its two fingers on its com link. "Caribe your up, they're trying to escape." It got out of cover surprising the robot. "I'm leaving and I suggest you do as well, this whole place will be a smoking crater soon."

With that KT-40 ran for it. Kitty ran outside just in time to hear a loud roar. The Chameleons eyes widened. The Chief looked up and his jaw dropped. Kitty looked up and saw a huge Red Dragon swoop down and tried to grab them with its large razor sharp clawed feet. He was too high to grab anyone.

But the sheer wind knocked the Citizens down "Rapture has a Dragon!" Kitty yelled, the Chameleon shook his head. "That's no Dragon, that's the fire ant that stole my suit!" the Chief looked at them "Whatever it is we need to stop it" Kitty nodded "Right Chief."

The Dragon flew at them again. This time Kitty was ready. She aimed her rifle and shot at it. Hitting its shoulder. The dragon hit the ground hard but quickly recovered. As it stood up it roared with fury and its mighty talon like feet grabbed Kitty and flew upwards into the sky.

"Let go of me you overgrown lizard!" Kitty demanded. Instead the the dragon started to crush the the robotic shell. She kicked out the back of the robot and saw how high they were going "Oh gosh." She saw a blue fluid canister still intact and that gave her an idea.

She took the canister and crawled out of the husk. As she climbed to the top of its foot the dragon crushed the remains of the robot and let go of it. Kitty began to ascend the dragon, but the dragon had other plans as it dived straight down.

Kitty stabbed her claws into it flesh holding on for dear life. "Okay Kitty you only have one shot at this, make it count." She climbed down the scales of the beast until she got close to its head then she threw the canister as hard as she could and shot it.

The blue fluid hit the dragon's face and blinded him. Kitty was thrown off and watched as the dragon dived right into the dome. The whole building exploded with such force everyone flew back. Kitty landed shortly after and hit the ground with a rib shattering thud.

The Chief ran over to Kitty. "Kitty! Are you all right?" She coughed up some blood and replied weakly "I've been though worse Chief." But there was no time to celebrate, as a large group of vehicles surrounded them.

Rapture Jumped out of one of the vehicles "Well well look at that." He said looking at the crater the dragon left. The Chief turned to face him. "You again!" Rapture laughed as he stepped on the flea right in front of Kitty.

She looked at the mess under his boot in horror. Rapture smiled "Ah nothing like stepping on a flea twice." Kitty tried to get up "You! you monster!" Rapture just ignored her. "KT-40 see that our guest from another time is given a proper place to stay."

KT-40 walked over to her and picked her up. "Hiding in a robot corpse to save people you don't even know? Here I thought I was twisted." Rapture saw the Chameleon being cuffed by some robots. "So your still fighting even though everyone you know and care about is dead?" Chameleon glared at him "Don't think you've won yet Rapture. You have already lost two of your greatest weapons."

Rapture turned and walked away "Those were child's play to my Mutagen, I have lost, nothing."


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty was barely able to keep her eyes open as KT-40 put her in a cell "KT why do you serve that psychopath so blindly?" Kitty spoke weakly, KT-40 just looked at her "he is my creator, I must serve him" Kitty managed a laugh but it still hurt.

"I've been thinking about that time we fought, I was wearing a suit that made me invisible to robot sensors, yet you saw me as plain as day, I believe you're not a robot or at least you weren't" KT-40 stepped back "your wrong, I'm just well-made that's all."

Kitty smiled "am I? Rapture can't even control you properly, you can make your own dissensions, I can see it, your breaking his control already you just need a little push, if you find my partner Dudley he can help even if you don't want it, he have a way with people."

KT-40 turned away from her "silence fleshing" and with that it closed the cell and left, meanwhile the Chameleon's hands were cuffed and strapped to the ceiling, there were cuts and bruises all over his top half, a whip cut into his back making him scream.

"You think this torture will break me?" the torturer smiled "we'll see" Rapture was now bored of the show "enough, send him to the Coliseum where he will die as an example to those who fight" the torturer looked at Rapture confused.

"Can't I just kill him here?" Rapture turned and before he left he looked over at the guard "kill the fool" as the door closed behind him he heard a gunshot, he walked down the hallway with a smile on his face.

A few minutes passed and he went to the dungeons and straight to Kitty's cell, Kitty looked up to see Rapture looking down at her "so come to kill me?" he shook his head "not yet" she coughed still in pain "then what do you want?"

He just watched her "it's been ten long years since I last saw you" she stared at him confused, after about five or so minutes of them starring at each other, then Kitty broke the silence "who are you?" he didn't respond for a few minutes.

"I missed you so much Kitty" he walked over to her and knelt down to be eye level and kissed her on the lips and held her there as she tried to struggle, he let go of her lips and smiled "what do you think you're doing!" he grabbed her and tossed her on to the cell bed.

When she landed she gasped in pain and held her side "I'm going to have my fun before your execution" he said as he approached her "no, stay away."

Meanwhile KT-40 approached Dudley's cell which was in a different cell block "so are you still alive?" Dudley opened his eyes "huh what" he got up and looked straight at it "oh it's you what do you want?" KT-40 leaned against the bars.

"We killed the Chief and captured Katswell" Dudley's face turned to shock "oh I see" KT-40 removed its hood reveling a familiar face, Dudley couldn't believe his eyes "Kitty?" it shook its head "no, at least possibly, now I'm not sure."

Dudley stood up "you're the Kitty of this time? You are, aren't you" KT-40 stepped back "no I-" Dudley went over to the bars "if you're not her then why do you have her face!" the robot with an organic face sat down its arms wrapped around it.

"I-I remember bits and pieces of her life, I have ever since I was made, when I was made by Rapture he was trying to revive Kitty for over seven years, he was obsessed with it, my name KT-40 means I'm the fortieth attempt at reviving her, I'm the closest he has ever gotten."

Dudley looked sickened "That's just wrong." KT-40 laughed "I'm a robot built with organic parts, and the organic parts are winning. If Rapture ever found out I would be dismantled." Dudley opened his mouth to say something but quickly stopped.

KT-40 stared at him as it got up "If you need help I will be there." Dudley watched as it left "I hope the Kitty from my time is okay."

Later a guard walked up to the cell "Prisoner 546 aka Dudley Puppy. Rapture has made his decision." Dudley got up "What is it?" the guard smiled "Your sentenced to death at the Coliseum, along with your friends Chameleon and Katswell."

The guard opened the cell "Come on." he was led by the guard to a new cell, this one was more like a cage and it hovered off the ground. The guard pushed him in the hover cage, Dudley saw the Chameleon was already in there.

The Chameleon was in pretty bad shape, covered with cuts, burns, and bruises. "Chameleon? Your here to?" Chameleon looked at him for a second "Agent Puppy? Wait you must be from the past." Dudley nodded "Yeah how did you know?" the Chameleon smiled "I ran into agent Katswell."

Dudley sat down "So you've seen her? I hope she's okay." Chameleon shrugged "Last I heard Rapture was torturing her personally." Dudley quickly stood up "What! If that psychopath hurts her I'll kill him!"

The Chameleon laughed "So you think one man can defeat Rapture ha-ha." Dudley folded his arms "What's so funny?" Chameleon stopped laughing "Get serious Dudley he conquered the world in eight years. Kitty tried fighting him and now she will be lucky to live long enough to die in the coliseum.

It's a shame that Caribe didn't kill her." Dudley grabbed Chameleon by the neck. "Don't you ever say that Kitty should be dead!" Dudley let go "I'm sorry…it's just that I wouldn't know what to do without her." Chameleon rubbed his sore neck. "I have seen Raptures evil firsthand, trust me there are far worse things than death."

A while later two guards were dragging Kitty to the cage, they put her in and left, Dudley "ran over to her "Kitty are you all right?" he saw her cloths were torn, her eyes were glazed over and she wasn't moving "Kitty, Kitty speak to me" the Chameleon looked away.

The cage started moving by itself, and Dudley put a hand on her shoulder, but she pushed him away and curled up in a ball in the corner of the cage, "what happened to you?" he turned to Chameleon "so is this what you mean?"

The Chameleon nodded "unfortunately" after a while the cage stopped at a huge dome like building, some guards walked up to the cage and opened it "let's move" Dudley and Chameleon walked out but Kitty didn't move, one guard looked at two other guards "get her to her feet" they walked in and they both grabbed an arm and lifted her up and started walking.

As they walked they saw several bones and a few people in other cages, Dudley watched as those few were shot by guards, the Chameleon saw it as well "there is nothing you can do Dudley" soon they were brought to a large circular clearing.

The guards put Kitty down and left and the other guard unchained them and then left, then the roof opened up revealing an audience all around them and there was a throne in between the stands cutting the circle.

And Rapture walked in front of it and sat down, Dudley growled at him "you! What did you do to Kitty!" he laughed and held his hand up to silence the crowd "sorry agent Puppy but I don't kiss and tell." he looked over to a guard "now release the first freak."

He pulled a lever and one gate opened, and a huge mutant alligator rushed out and roared with anger, "that thing is huge!" Dudley freaked, Rapture smiled as he pushed a button on the throne and a weapon rack came out of the floor.

The Chameleon grabbed a weapon then he saw it was old and rusted barley held together, Rapture just laughed "did you think we maintained the weapons here ha" Dudley jumped on the alligator's back and forced it into a wall.

"Ha take that" Rapture clapped "good show but I have a world to rule over with an iron fist so let's rap this up shall we" the guard pulled the rest of the levers opening all the cages and some more mutants rushed out.

"Oh come on that's not fair" Dudley looked over to Rapture "Dudley focus!" Chameleon shouted as he kicked one away "oh right" he jumped out of the way as a rat with giant claws lounged at him; the huge alligator got up and joined the other monsters.

Dudley and Chameleon went back to back throwing a punch every time one would try and attack, the Chameleon punched another one "Dudley protect Kitty!" Dudley nodded, he then ran over to her and kicked the shark teethed shrew away from her.

"Kitty snap out of it we need your help" she just looked at him with those pained eyes "please Kitty we-no I need you" he touched her face gently, and then an Opossum slashed his back then picked him up and throw him against the wall.

"aahh!" her ears twitched and she stood up as best she could, the opossum ran towards Dudley, he closed his eyes knowing he was done for but nothing happened, he opened his eyes to see a hand almost touching his face, and the hand was going through the Opossums back and chest the sharp claws dripping with blood.

The body fell and Dudley smiled when he saw Kitty was the one that saved him, she turned to the other beasts and they turned to her and lounged at her, Dudley and Chameleon saw her face had no emotion and her eyes were still glazed over. She caught the other two by the arm.

Dudley and Chameleon looked with a confused horror as she threw the mutants with an unnatural strength. Her claws dug into their arms to lock her grip. With a wet snap their bodies flew unburdened of an arm each. She dropped the arms to the ground and took off with a plume of dust marking were she once was.

Before they could even land on the ground Kitty had them by their throats. She hissed at the Shrew and bit into the Gators throat. It screamed and tried to break free but it did no good. She threw her head back as blood spurted from a vain in the gators neck.

The shrew managed to get out of her grasp and its instincts told it to run. It was slow already haven lost blood from the missing arm. The emotionless cat leaped onto its back and hissed again blood and saliva spraying onto the shrew. It didn't even have time to turn in response to the attack before the cat had shoved its hand through it's through.

Kitty walked away stumbling slowly toward a corner of the room. Her arms laid limp the muscles torn from over exertion. "Their safe now my little kitten." Those were the last words kitty said before falling to the sand unconscious and purring.


	6. Chapter 6

A five year old Kitty was on a swing smiling and having fun, and her mother watched as she was setting up a picnic "alright Kitten time to eat" Kitty went really high up and jumped off the swing, she landed with grace and ran over to her mother.

"oh boy I'm starving" the child dashed around, her mother smiled and grabbed her "well if you're hungry then stop running and eat silly" Kitty still buzzed around in her mother's arms "but where is the fun in that?"

Her mother laughed and sat her on her lap then gave her a sandwich, which made her sit still so she could enjoy her snack "Hey mommy do you have to work tomorrow?" her mother nodded "yes my little Kitten" the little Kitty pouted "but why can't you take some more time off?"

She hugged her daughter as they watched the sun starting to set "well I am a cop and crime waits for no one" Kitty looked up at her mother "do you think I would make a good cop someday?" she nodded again "I believe you're going to change to world my little Kitten, maybe not as a cop but defiantly change the world."

Kitty's eyes started to get heavy and she just wanted to stay on her mother's lap and sleep, when her mother said something strange "wake up" she looked up at her mother again but she was gone "wake up Kitty!"

Kitty opened her eyes and saw Dudley shaking her "huh what, where am I?" she felt numb all over so she looked down and saw she was coated in blood, and everything that happened rushed back in her mind "Kitty are you alright?"

Dudley had a look of concern, and tears started going down her face as she hugged him "oh Dudley" Dudley was scared to ask but he wanted to know "what happened? You said something weird before you passed out, something about a little Kitten?"

She didn't want to remember but it was too late for that "he did things to me, I-I don't really want to talk about it okay" she looked confused for a second and then it clicked "oh my mother used to call me that when I was little."

The Chameleon looked at the bodies of the mutants "wait a minute I know these monsters, Ollie, Francisco, and even Larry!" Rapture stood and left, the guard stopped "wait sire where are you going?" he ignored the guard's question "see if you can stall them."

Some guards jumped down and aimed their rifles at them, Dudley looked at the guards then turned back to Kitty "listen Kitty you have to stop Rapture, I don't know what he is planning but you have to stop him" Kitty shook her head "I can't I-"

Dudley kissed her on the lips "I just want you to know that I love you Kitty I always have" he got up and punched the guard closest to him and took his gun "all right who wants some!" Kitty barley managed to stand and her whole body was in pain.

But she stood up and ran after Rapture, the Chameleon kicked a guard and took his weapon, Dudley and Chameleon stood back to back "so agent Puppy are you ready for this?" he nodded "I'm ready when you are chameleon."

Kitty heard gunfire as she ran down the hallway but she couldn't look back now she had to stop the greatest evil Petropolis have ever seen, suddenly the wall opened up and KT-40 came out "Kitty this way."

Kitty stopped "are you joking you tried to kill me twice and you want me to trust you?" KT-40 took off her hood showing Kitty her own face "then don't trust KT and trust yourself!" Kitty was hesitant but she followed her.

"Wait your...me?" they ran down a dark corridor "I'm more like your remains from years past" Kitty looked sickened "so I was right you're not his puppet anymore" she didn't respond, and after a lot more running KT-40 opened a another wall "this way will get us to Rapture."

Kitty walked in front of her "great but I'm doing this alone" KT-40 gave her a confused looked "KT I want you to go and keep Dudley safe okay" KT-40 looked away for a second then turned "alright just a warning before I go, whoever you find behind that mask don't hesitate."

Kitty didn't know what that meant but she nodded and left the hidden passage, after she left the wall closed behind her, and she found herself in a lab she walked up some stairs and her eyes widened when she saw a familiar looking giant ring.

"it can't be" she went over and touched it, it looked the same as before just newer, she then heard an evil laugh which made her whip around, and Rapture smiled evil "so your still alive you never cease to amaze me Kitten ha-ha."

she glared at him and her claws came out he just sighed as he walked over to a table and picked up a vial of green liquid and put it in his belt then he turned to her "you are the greatest threat to my kingdom miss Katswell."

he stepped closer and she looked ready to tare him apart "that is why I invented two time gates and sent one back in time before your death unfortunately I miscalculated and sent it to far back" she didn't turn her gaze away from him "you rule the world already so why would you need to go back in time?"

He stepped closer "because I wanted to see you again of course" she stepped back "why me, why am I so important to you?" he smiled "have you really not figured it out yet?" she looked annoyed now "who are you?"

He took another step closer and took off his hood and then his mask "recognize me now?" she was in utter shock "no-no this can't be happening" there he was, Dudley stood before her "your death creates me Kitty Katswell."

Kitty fell to her knees "how did this happen?" he laughed "that's easy, in my time we were in love but after the incident at the airport, after you died I tried to move on but I just couldn't live without you and over the years, well some say I snapped."

Kitty started to cry "so this whole mess, this future it's because of me?" Rapture went over to her and cupped her chin so she looked at him "and that's why I'm going back in time" she looked confused "so you're going to save me from dying?"

he laughed as he stood up "no I'm going to make sure you die so that I will live" he then dashed over to a console and punched in a few keys, and the gate activated, as he ran through Kitty jumped him and was pulled through with him.

They both fell at some street corner, Rapture stood up and saw a clock that read 12:09 July 6th "yes I made it back to the right time soon she will be-" before he could say anything else Kitty tackled him and hit him against a wall.

"I won't let you kill me Rapture" he laughed as he kicked her off him "I don't think you have a choice woman" she brought out her claws again and slashed at him but he dodged easy "I know all your moves Kitty you can't win."

He punched her right in the rib cage and threw her against a lamppost, she coughed up some blood and her vision was getting blurred, she knew she was in more pain then she could feel but she had to stop him.

She stood up and he just shook his head "you are on your last breath Katswell, so I will be merciful and let you die in piece" he turned away from her to leave "your mostly machine now aren't you, so tell me is there even a shred of Dudley left in you?"

he stopped and looked back at her "no" she smiled "good then I have no regrets" he was now confused but he didn't have much time to be confused as she lounged at him, he punched her multiple times but it didn't seem to do anything.

She returned his punches and clawed at him chest, he kicked her off and stood up then he tried stomping on her but she rolled out of the way just in time, Rapture had enough and he pulled out a Synge with the green liquid.

She caught him off guard and slashed his face and that got him angry "that's it!" he stabbed her with the Synge and injected her with the liquid "ahhh, what did you do to me?" he punched her hitting her to the floor and stepped on her.

"That my dear was my mutagen, and a single drop made those D.O.O.M agents into monsters, and you just got a full vials worth" she started feeling sick but she grabbed his foot with her tail and threw him off her.

"even if I die I won't let you win" Rapture had it with her "you will never stop me!" he kicked her in the side and then again and again, she grabbed his foot and pushed him away, she saw her hands starting to change, they were getting longer and thinner.

"No not now" Rapture smiled "your already changing your mind will be gone soon" he laughed knowing he won but without warning he heard a loud noise, he watched as Kitty turned into what seemed to be a elongated limbed female cat monster.

Her limbs were now longer and thinner she walked on all fours, and she grow a bit in size Its claws were as long as swords and it looked hungrily at him, and it spoke with a deranged echo "tell me Rapture am I pretty?" Rapture gasped in horror "this-this is impossible!" the mutant Kitty slashed at him and he barley dodged.

"come on Rapture didn't you want me dead?" she laughed with that creepy echo, he started to run and she didn't like that so she easy picked up a car and threw right in his path, he quickly stopped and turned back but each time he turned a car was now in his way.

He saw that he was boxed in at all angles and Kitty walked on all fours and stepped in the box made of cars "you can run Rapture but I won't let you run for long" she started to cover the top with more cars "what are you doing?" he was scared out of his mind.

When the last car was set and the light was gone and all he heard was skittering, he turned on his robotic eye to see only to see she wasn't there he looked around for a moment then he turned and Kitty was right there staring at him, "you know, I could just eat you up" she said the last part in a wispier.

Outside the box a T.U.F.F issued vehicle pulled up and Dudley and Kitty looked at each other when they saw the box made from cars "what is that?" Kitty said as Dudley stopped the car and they got out "I have no idea."

Kitty heard a feint sound as she approached the huge box, before she could touch it Dudley stopped her "whoa hold on Kitty" she backed away from it "what is it Dudley?" he sniffed the air "I smell blood in there."

Kitty took out her phone "okay I'm calling for some backup" Dudley nodded but before she pushed any keys a voice came from it "avoid the airport" Kitty dropped her phone "what the!" Dudley looked confused.

"what's wrong Kitty?" she picked up her phone "oh um I must be working to hard, I'm hearing things" she laughed nervously, she typed in a number on her phone "Chief yeah it's me something weird is in the middle of the road, it's a huge box made out of cars, great how soon can you get here."

Kitty was about to close her phone when she heard it again "avoid the airport!" it was loud enough it even Dudley heard it, she closed the phone and did her nervous laugh, and Dudley just blinked "did you hear that?"

She turned to him "wait you heard it to?" Dudley nodded, she took a big sigh of relief "thank goodness I'm not crazy" Dudley scratched the back of his head "maybe we shouldn't open the box" the Chief and some other agents showed up just then.

The Chief yelled "Keswick use one of your doohickeys to left those cars on top" Keswick was already in a big robot suit "Chief their not doohickeys they are a new type of enforcer battle suits" Kitty rolled her eyes "if you ask me nothing is better than the real thing."

Dudley agreed with a nod as Keswick lifted the top of the box, and saw what was in there "there is nothing here" Kitty walked over and jumped on his suit "what that's strange, who would do this?" the box was empty all say for some metal bits here and there.

What they didn't see was a mutant limping away as she changed back; out of sear willpower she limped as fast as she could then she just stopped in the middle of the road "I hope this will change the future."

She heard a horn of a truck and smiled "maybe in a different time it would have worked out between me and Dudley" the truck tried to stop but it was too late as it hit her.

The T.U.F.F agents saw a truck crash on the road going to the airport, Kitty jumped down and landed next to Dudley "how about we go to some fancy hotel or a cruise instead?" Dudley nodded "yeah I'm fine with that."

She turned to the Chief "okay Chief good luck on this mess, we have a vacation to go to" she then took Dudley's hand, "let's go" he nodded and they left the scene. And at the cost of her own life Kitty stopped the greatest evil, Kitty never died, and Rapture never existed.

The End

**author note's, all right it's finally done hope you all enjoyed it**


End file.
